


Bright Lights

by Redird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Motorcycles, Protective Alex Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redird/pseuds/Redird
Summary: After everything, Lena wants to talk to Kara. Alex has the same idea.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally and completely despretencious.

I've fallen on the inside.

Lena is sure. Seeing her brother back in her life, in her company, in every single board on the street is making her crazy. Crazier than always. Maybe crazier than a Luthor. She can stand the lying and the evil part anymore. Numbness is what she wants. Normal is perfect. That’s why the brunette is knocking on Kara’s door right now.

She knocks.

And knocks.

She exales.

She knocks again.

Shit.

_I thought you had super speed, Kara._

After drinking a bottle of whiskey on that cheap bar, is normal to feel lazy. She just wants to talk with her best friend. She just wants to talk to Kara. _Why you don’t answer the damn door, Kara?_ Lena puts her bag down, takes her shoes off and sits on the floor. Her mouth tastes bitter and her tongue is dry. She just looks to the empty hall and waits. Lena waits until her eyes are close and she can’t see anything.

* * *

Alex leaves her bike on the garage and zips her jacket. It’s cold in National City tonight. She thinks she should have listened Kelly and she didn’t come all this way just to delivery Kara something. She really could’ve done tomorrow, but she needed to talk to Kara about some discoveries about Leviathan and Obsidian North. That was serious work business. That’s what she keeps telling herself.

The redhead really wanted some special time with her sister. Maybe lie on the couch with so much ice cream that even a kriptonian body couldn’t eat. Maybe watch some romantic comedy just to make Kara laugh. Her sister wasn’t well. That’s was certain. Not after Lex Luthor, humanity’s savior _and_ her boss.

When she feels the elevator going up it’s like a weight coming out of her shoulders. _Finally._ She can have some time without people wanting orders, people needing leadership, people wanting fake smiles, people wanting to talk about plans. Realizing that makes a smile appear on her lips. For the first time in a long time it isn’t something for agents, boss or girlfriend. It’s entirely and completely for herself.

The door opens and she walks to the hall. She is so deep in thoughts that she doesn’t realize Lena on the floor. Only when almost at the door, she looks down and she sees the brunette sleeping, It’s a surprise scene and turns comical after the first minute. The CEO L-Corp, _Lena fucking Luthor_ , is curled up and looks like a child when her eyes are close. She looks almost angelical even when she is drooling. Alex giggles. It’s beautiful and so mundane.

Alex kneels and touches Lena’s should. Takes a second of Lena’s face scrunching up in utter unhappiness until her eyes are open. Drowsy but open.

“Do you thought of knocking, Lena?” Alex says still with that happy face. It’s like an eternal joke for her.

Lena doesn’t find funny “Yes, Agent. Do you ever thought in not disturbing?”

Alex takes a step back giving space for Lena to fully wake. The brunette starts to sit straight and looks up. She can sense her mouth still dry and now her back is hurting. _This was a bad idea._ When she sees Alex’s expression of completely wonder and happiness. She knows it was a horrible idea.

The redhead gets up and knocks on the door. Lena feeling a headache coming, shivers.

“Not to loud. _Please.”_ She gets her bag and starts to climb up against the wall. “She isn’t home anyway.”

Alex turns her attention to Lena and takes a minute analyzing the other woman. She looks tired and kind of groggy “What?”

“I wouldn’t be sleeping in the door if she was it” Alex keeps facing her with questioning eyes “Your.sister.isn’t.home. Do I have to spell it, Agent?”

“It’s Director, you know.”

“I do, but I like to think you are still on action” Lena gathers her shoes on one hand and holds her purse with the other. “Now, if you excuse me” She straightens her spine and stagger until the elevator, leaving a speechless Alex behind. Her perfect plans were over.

* * *

Lena is trying to fix her hair to give to give a small impression of sobriety while waiting for a cab. Just today she had to dismiss her drive. Of course she had.

“Lena. Lena, wait”

The brunette rolls her eyes before turning to face the familiar voice “What?”

Alex seemed to have ran, but Lena just realizes because her hair is falling over her face. “Did you came to brag?” she teases.

“Why you were there?” It’s the only comeback. Alex is looking at her with pleading eyes. She just to know the truth. Lena is tired and sored. A little drunk too. She doesn’t have the lying need right now.

“I wanted to see her.”

“Why?”

The CEO exhales a heavy breath. “I don’t know. I drink a little too much, I think.”

Alex knows that isn’t the time to push for more. She can see Lena’s exhausted. Not only physically. So, she just nods. “Where are you going?”

“My apartment.” Lena looks to the street and sees no cars. People decided that almost midnight wasn’t a time to work. _Losers,_ she thinks.

Alex follows her gave and has an idea “Come with me” It isn’t a question, but Lena doesn’t care. She just walks behind the redhead.

“You can’t believe I’m going to get on this bike…” Alex takes her proud eyes of the best vehicle she ever owned and watch Lena laughs discredited “It is a joke?”

“No, I can take you home.” She gives the spare helmet to Lena. The brunette holds the piece, but doesn’t put it on. “Don’t tell me you are afraid”

“Of a bike?” She giggles for a moment. “No. I used to ride” Her eyes look distant for a moment. So deep in her on thoughts, Alex realizes. “But that was a long time ago” Lena gives the helmet back to Alex and she starts to move back to the front of the building.

“Come on, Lena… You won’t get a cab this hour and you know it” Lena still keeps walking “I will tell Kara you slept on her door” That gets the brunette’s attention.

“You wouldn’t dare”

“You know I would” Alex teases. “Just let me drive you home and I won’t tell”

“Why?”

“Because Kara would never forgive me if I let anything happened to you” That seems to convince Lena. Soon, Lena’s shoes are on and Alex is giving her her jacket. She puts the helmet on and waits Alex to get on the bike. The brunette follows and she hold the jacket closer to herself.

The bike comes to life with the motor and Lena looks nervous to the ground “Are you sure?”

“I thought you were stronger than that, Lena” Alex plays but when she doesn’t hear a response. When the Director looks back, she realizes Lena is really tensed. “If I wanted you dead, you know I could have done it”

That gets a response. Lena looks at her with outrage and a sharp eyebrow “I’m glad we can joke about you bombing me”

“ _Almost_ bombing you” Alex corrects. Teasing Lena got what she wants. The brunette shoulders are relaxed. They are at the garage door, ready to leave “Hold tight”

“Be careful, Agent. Someone can think you care” Alex doesn’t answer and she just feel the bike working in the middle of her legs.

The redhead rush enough to sense the breeze of the night but no enough to be dangerous. Alex is so focus on the street that doesn’t feel Lena’s grip around her waist. She just notices when they stop on a signal and it’s still there.

* * *

Something is soft beneath her. She is comfortable. Her eyes are opening. Her mouth is still bitter tough. Lena doesn’t remember when everything became so shinning, but something is certain: This is her room.

The brunette moves to grab her phone and feels something softer, human, even. When Lena turns in bed, she acknowledge and at the same time, she doesn't understand anything.

_Alex fucking Danvers, ho-why are you in my room?_

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was suppose to be a long fic, but i don't really know where i'm going. I have some ideas but they are a fucking mess in my head right now. I'm just gonna leave it here and wait for some feedback that you may have xD
> 
> Maybe. Just maybe i'll write more. Something with SuperAlex and parks and tigers. A little bit of Hurt/Comfort, of course. But, just maybe.


End file.
